reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2
''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2 ''is the twelfth film in ''The Eds Adventures'' series. Plot The Eds Adventures of Toy story 2 The film begins with scenes of a Buzz Lightyear adventure, which turns out to be a video game that Rex is playing. The game ends with him being destroyed by Evil Emperor Zurg, much to Rex's dismay. Some time after the events of the first The Eds Adventures of Toy Story, presumably about 3 years later, Andy is preparing to leave for Cowboy Camp with Woody. While playing with Woody, The Eds and Buzz, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm, leaving him unable to take his doll to the camp. Woody is placed on the shelf, where he finds another broken toy, [Wheezy the Penguin, and begins to fear he'll soon be thrown away. When Wheezy is set out for a yard sale, The Eds manage to rescue him, but Woody ends up in the yard sale himself. He is seen by Al McWhiggin, an obsessive toy collector and proprietor of Al's Toy Barn. Al tries to buy Woody from [Davis|Andy's mother, but she refuses to sell him. After failing to negotiate a sale, Al creates a distraction and steals Woody, causing Buzz and the Eds to take action. They slide down the gutter into the yard sale, and see Al getting into his car after packing Woody in the trunk. Buzz manages to get to the car as Al's is driving away, but by the time he opens the trunk, The Eds lose their grip from the car and Al escapes. However, a clue is presented to Buzz as the car speeds away: a feather from Al's trunk lands in front of him. When Buzz informs the bad news to the toys, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Edd is trying to type the license plate number that he briefly saw on Al's car to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the toys, including Etch, were having problems doing an identity portrait of Al. When Mr. Potato Head gets fed up with Edd trying to investigate the number with Mr. Spell and irritably tells the others to "leave The Eds with their toys" the word "toys" caused Eddy to decipher what the license plate said: "Al's Toy Barn" and consequently tell Etch to draw the man in the chicken suit. They then had to try and locate an Al's Toy Barn commercial to trace a map to the shop. They encourage the other toys to launch a rescue mission using the clue as a basis for their search. Woody is taken to Al's apartment, where he is greeted by a yodeling cowgirl named Jessie, an affectionate steed named Bullseye, and the Prospector, an unsold toy still in its original box. They reveal to Woody that he is a vintage "Sheriff Woody" collectible doll and the star of a forgotten children's TV show, Woody's Roundup. Now that Al has a Woody doll, he has a complete collection and intends to sell the toys to a museum in Japan. Woody refuses to go to Japan and abandon Andy. A suddenly depressed Jessie tearfully tells Woody of how she once had an owner that loved her, but eventually outgrew and abandoned Jessie at a charity toy drive. The prospector warns Woody that he faces the same fate as Andy ages. Woody agrees to go with the "Roundup Gang" to the museum. Buzz, The Eds and their friends search for Al at Al's Toy Barn, where Eddy gets into a scuffle with a new Buzz Lightyear, who, like Buzz in the first movie, does not realize he is a toy. The Deluded Buzz sets off with the other toys for Al's apartment, genuinely believing that he is attempting to rescue a hostage from his arch-enemy, Emperor Zurg. Eddy frees himself and follows them to the apartment, but while exiting the store, he accidentally frees an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows to destroy Buzz. When the toys reach the apartment, Woody tells them he does not want to be rescued and intends to go with his new friends to Japan, since he is now a "collector's item". After Eddy arrives, in an ironic reversal of a scene from the first movie, he reminds Woody "You're a child's plaything. You... are... a TOY!". Woody (figuratively and literally) turns his back on Buzz, and The Eds' group leaves without him. However, Woody soon has a change of heart and, after calling Buzz, The Eds and the group back, invites the "Roundup Gang" to come home to Andy with him. Jessie and Bullseye agree, but the Prospector locks them in the room, saying that the museum trip is his first chance (since he was never sold) and won't have Woody mess it up for him. Al returns and packs the Roundup Gang, and the rest of the toys give chase, but are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Emperor Zurg toy. Edd battles him, and in a showdown mimicking a similar scene from The Empire Strikes Back, Zurg reveals himself to be Buzz's father, shortly before his defeat at Eddy's hands. The other toys resume the rescue mission and find an unattended vehicle (a Pizza Planet delivery truck) and drive it to the airport. The second Buzz remains behind with Zurg, playing father and son games. After arriving at the airport, Buzz and his group manage to free Woody and Bullseye from the suitcase. The Prospector has other plans though and he re-tears Woody's arm, even though it still works. However, Buzz and his group come to Woody's rescue, and stick the Prospector in a little girl's backpack so he can "learn the true meaning of play-time". The Prospector is terrified to learn that the little girl likes to draw on all of her toys. But Jessie finds herself in trouble and remains trapped in the suitcase. Woody, The Eds and Buzz ride Bullseye in order to rescue her from being taken to the museum on her own. The Eds manage to find Jessie inside the plane, but just when they're about to escape, the door closes and the plane heads for the runway. Edd finds another way out of the plane, through a small hatch which leads down to the landing gear wheel, and as they are doing so, they slip on tar, but Jessie catches them. When the plane is at the main runway, Eddy knows that time is running out. In true "Woody's Roundup" style, he uses his shoelace to swing him, Edd, Ed and Jessie down to safety on Bullseye's back - just seconds before the plane takes off. Their mission accomplished, the toys now make their way home. At home, Jessie (with whom Buzz becomes a bit smitten) and Bullseye are adopted into Andy's toy family. Woody's ripped arm is repaired by Andy himself. The events of the airplane's cargo hold have a terrible (and hilarious) consequence for Al. After Eddy fails at the Buzz Lightyear video game, he flips through the channels and sees Al in an Al's Toy Barn commercial, crying since he lost his precious luggage and the money he was going to get for it, which is why in the commercial he is selling everything for as Al says in the chicken suit, "For a Buck, Buck, Buck". While Al is crying, Edd says a somewhat humorous remark about Al and his scheme ("Well, I guess crime doesn't pay."). Meanwhile, a fixed Wheezy sings "You've Got A Friend In Me", and Buzz and The Eds ask Woody if he was still worried about Andy giving him up. Woody replies that he isn't worried anymore, and that when it is all over, he will have Buzz and The Eds to keep him company, for "infinity and beyond". Characters Atlantean Alliance *The Eds *Annabelle *Ichabod Crane *Kaito Karoba *Mewtwo *Jimmy and Trek *The Kittens *Oliver *The sandlot *CNN News *Jerry *Fagin *Godzilla *Stay puft *Silmer *Basil the mouse *robot chicken *Handy *nerdlucks *Garfield *Bartok *Tom and jerry *Edmond *Red and Blue *Harry potter *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Bullseye *Rex *Hamm *Wheezy *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Barbie The Horde *Pinky *Stinky Pete *Al *Tagger *Zurg Category:The Eds Adventures (film series) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean